The invention relates to a flame-cutting machine for dividing moving bars, particularly hot and cold billets, in continuous casting units during the casting operation, especially with long casting periods and thus increased thermal stresses, where the flame-cutting machine includes a double jacket all around it through which a cooling medium flows and in which the bearing eyes for the shafts of the rotors as well as the through tubes machine parts going out or penetrating into the body of the machine are supplied in the double jacket.
For such flame-cutting machines, the important requirement is to achieve a high reliability of operation with the lowest maintenance and replacement part expense, while in particular avoiding interferences due to the extreme thermal stress and the formation of slag accretions. The invention is based on achieving these aims, while giving attention to a favorable manufacturing cost and an economical operation.
Measures for solving this problem posed are characterised in the claims.